Stay Close,Don't Go
by Delichaa
Summary: Hatiku hancur, Aku kacau! Aku sadar semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku. Tapi kumohon setidaknya beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, karena semua ini tak seperti kelihatannya. You are mistaken if you think "You are not the only one" when "you're the only one for me." -Naruto Pov!- [Sequel 'I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE']Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**"Stay Close,Don't Go** **"**

 **Rated : M**

 **Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Sequel" I'm Not The Only One"_**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC(Maybe?),Pasaran,AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Stay Close, Don't Go- Secondhand Serenade**_

* * *

"Arrrrghhhh!"

Aku tak tau sudah berapa banyak barang yang berpecahan kubuat, entah sudah seperti apa kacaunya rumah ini. Aku tidak peduli.

Meluapkan emosiku dengan membanting barang-barang yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku kacau, aku tak tau harus seperti apa.

"Bodoh!Kau memang Brengsek Naruto!" bisakah kubilang diriku sudah gila?, Aku benci diriku sendiri,memaki dirikupun tak juga mempan menghilangkan rasa muak dihati ini.

Sedari tadi dua tanganku kupakai untuk menampar diriku sendiri, ya menampar! Agar aku tersadar, agar aku terbangun karena aku harap ini mimpi dan tak menjadi kenyataan.

"Hinata!" berteriak memanggil namanya pun tak ada gunanya lagi, karena dia sudah meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan sejuta penyesalan dan kekecewaan.

 _ **I**_ _ **'m staring at the glass in front of me**_

 _ **Is it half empty or I've ruined all you've given me?**_

Menatap serpihan kaca vas bunga yang kupecahkan, aku tau itu vas kesayangan Hinata, dan sekarang vas itu telah hancur setengah. Sama seperti hatiku dan hatinya.

 _ **I know I've been selfish,**_

Aku sadar aku terlalu egois selama ini, egois karena selalu mengikuti egoku dari pada mendengarkan hatiku.

Memutar memori dimana terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan dia- Sakura yang merupakan sahabatku dari kecil.

Saat itu sudah waktunya jam pulang kantor, kebetulan jadwal rapat ditunda semua dokumen menumpuk yang selalu menyita waktuku sehingga selalu pulang malam dan berakhir lembur, juga telah selesai kutanda tangani.

Aku ingin pulang cepat, agar bisa makan malam bersama dengan Hinata dirumah. Sekali-kali aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya kalau aku pulang cepat, karena tadi pagi aku memberitahunya bahwa hari ini seharusnya aku tak pulang.

Aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata karena beberapa hari ini, karena selalu pulang larut malam dan membiarkannya terus-terusan sendirian dirumah.

Namun, keinginanku untuk pulang cepat sepertinya harus tertunda karena-…

"Naruto."

"Sakura- _chan_?ada apa?"

Dia Sakura tiba-tiba muncul diruangan kerjaku, menunjukan isi plastik yang dibawanya "aku membawa _wine_ kesukaanmu"

" _Arigatou,_ aku akan membawanya pulang." Jelas sekali terpancar ekspresi kekesalan diwajah wanita bersurai merah jambu itu karena ucapanku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya _tebbayo?_ "

"Kau berubah Naruto!"

"Aku masih Naruto, Sakura- _chan_."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kau jelas sekali menghindariku."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau menghindariku, kau tak pernah lagi ada disisiku Naruto. Kau bahkan tak mengangkat atau membalas pesanku lagi."

" _Gomen"_ hanya kata ini yang bisa terlontar dari mulutku untuk wanita ini. Jujur saat ini aku sedang bimbang, disatu sisi aku tak ingin mengecewakan Sakura-chan, tapi disisi lain aku sadar aku memiliki seseorang yang lebih berharga.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto"aku hanya tersenyum canggung, mendengar pernyataan Sahabatku ini, terkadang aku bingung dia menganggapku apa? Dia sangat pandai memainkan perasaanku.

Aku sadar dengan jelas netra hijaunya mengamati gerak-gerikku yang tampak tak nyaman dengan situasi kami. "Kau terlihat buru-buru Naruto."

"Tidak juga" Sakura tersenyum, wanita itu menghampiriku menarik lenganku untuk ikut duduk di sofa yang ada diruanganku ini. Sakura berdiri mengambil beberapa gelas yang kebetulan selalu tersedia diruanganku ini, mengisi dua gelas tersebut dengan _wine_ yang dibelinya.

"Minumlah" aku menerima gelas yang diberikannya padaku, meminum sedikit cairan bewarna merah keunguan tersebut. Bicara tentang ungu, ah aku jadi ingat Dia, Ungu merupakan salah satu warna favorit dia.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" nadaku terdengar sangat datar, aku benar-benar ingin segera cepat pulang.

Entah kenapa sekarang Sakura menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Kau kena-…"

"Kau Tanya aku kenapa?kau jahat Naruto"

"Hah?"

"Setelah Sasuke-kun, sekarang kau berniat meninggalkanku?" aku bisa mendegar getaran suara Sakura menyaratkan emosi, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan butiran air mata yang akan tumpah.

"Sakura- _chan_."

"Jawab Naruto,hiks…kau lebih memilih Hinata ketimbang diriku, Hiks…" tetes air mata itu berhasil tumpah, aku benci ini, aku paling tak suka melihat Sakura- _chan_ menangis, tapi aku bisa apa?aku tak bisa begini terus.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku sudah menikah."

"Sejak seminggu ini kau berubah Naruto,kau tidak memperdulikanku lagi."

"Aku peduli padamu."

"Bohong!semua bohong, kau bilang kau akan selalu ada untukku."

"Maaf."

"Hanya kata Maaf yang terus kudengar terlontar dari mulutmu"

"Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ , tapi aku tak bisa."

"Tak bisa apa Naruto!"

"Aku tak bisa menerima permintaanmu Sakura- _chan_ ,aku tak ingin menyakiti Hinata."

"Tapi selama ini kau sudah menyakitinya, tidak ada salahnya menyakitinya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Bisa!kau mencintaiku dan aku telah jatuh cinta padamu" ini semua membuatku kepalaku pusing, jujur saat itu aku tak tau perasaanku yang sesungguhnya bagaimana. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun Hinata ataupun Sakura.

Kepalaku tertunduk menatap lantai keramik ruanganku, pikiranku melayang memikirkan dua wanita yang mendominasi Hidup ataupun hatiku. Aku bingung siapa sebenarnya yang kucintai.

Sakura adalah sahabatku dari kecil sekaligus cinta pertamaku, ya jujur aku sangat mencintai atau menyayanginya aku tak tau membedakannya. Namun semua itu selalu kupendam karena aku tau, terang-terangan Sakura menunjukan bahwa dia hanya menaruh hati pada Sahabat kami Sasuke.

Sedari kecil kami selalu satu sekolah, sampai pada saat hendak memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas dengan terpaksa aku harus pindah dari Osaka ke Tokyo,mengikuti orangtuaku yang membuatku harus berpisah dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Malam sebelum hari keberangkatan kami ke Tokyo, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sakura-chan. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan mencintainya sampai kapanpun, dia hanya menangis dan meminta maaf.

Dibangku Sekolah menengah atas inilah aku bertemu dengan Hinata, saat itu sekolah sudah berlangsung dua hari dan aku masuk pada hari kedua. Di saat itulah tidak ada bangku yang bisa kutempati selain bangku kosong disamping Hinata.

Hinata merupapakan gadis yang pendiam dan pintar dikelas, pada awalnya ia hanya berbicara seperlunya saja denganku, itupun aku yang mengajaknya untuk mengobrol terlebih dahulu.

Banyak teman-teman dikelas yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Hinata itu gadis pemalu, maka sejak itu aku tertarik mendekatinya untuk membantunya menjadi gadis yang lebih terbuka.

Selama masa SMA aku memiliki banyak teman, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka semua. Aku hanya dekat dengan satu orang yaitu Hinata, kami sangat dekat sampai tak jarang teman-teman kami menganggap kami sepasang kekasih.

Kami bahkan sepakat untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan kami di Universitas yang sama, namun beda jurusan.

Aku selalu merasa nyaman didekat Hinata, aku sangat menyayanginya entah sebagai apa aku tak mengerti.

Tak jarang aku sering menyama-nyamakan perasaan yang kurasa saat dekat dengan Hinata dan dengan Sakura-chan dulu. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan Asmara dengan Hinata.

Tiga tahun berlalu hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai, suatu hari aku mendapat kiriman undangan pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Jujur hatiku terasa sakit saat mengetahui hal tersebut, berulang kali aku mensugesti pikiranku bahwa Sakura hanya masa lalu dan Hinata adalah masa depanku.

Yah, masa depanku….

Hampir setahun pernikahan ku dengan Hinata, disaat itu pulalah Sakura kembali hadir didalam kehidupanku. Saat itu dia tampak sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasuke, yang kutau Sakura hanya mengatakan Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Jujur saat itu aku sangat marah pada Sasuke, kenapa dengan teganya ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai membagi waktuku untuk selalu ada buat Sakura, sampai aku melupakan fakta masih ada Hinata yang membutuhkanku.

 ** _I know I've been foolish_**

"Tatap mataku Naruto, dan katakan kau mencintaiku"aku memejamkan mata merasakan tangan mungil Sakura yang membelai pipi tirusku dengan pelan.

"Kau masih tidak bisa menjawab bahkan dengan ini?" dan seketika aku merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel tepat dibibirku, Sakura melumat pelan bibirku dan kesalahan terbesarku membalas ciuman tersebut hingga terbuai dalam permainan yang telah diciptakan wanita ini.

"Ah Naruto" mataku menggelap penuh nafsu, berkali-kali batinku berteriak bahwa ini salah,tak sepantasnya aku melakukan hal ini.

"Shttt kecilkan Suaramu Sakura- _chan_ " tunggu dulu Sakura? Sakura- _chan_.

"Ah Naruto" dengan seketika mataku terbelalak kaget, menyumpahi apa yang kulakukan. Jika aku tak segera tersadar, hampir saja aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan wanita yang bukan istriku.

"Ma-maaf" dengan segera aku bangkit berdiri, namun lenganku dicegah oleh Sakura.

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Naruto."

"Sesungguhnya dari awal kau kembali mendekatiku, kau sudah tau jawabannya Sakura- _chan_ "

"Ya, kau peduli padaku hanya sebatas Sahabat." Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"Kau hanya menjadikanku pelarian, Sakura- _chan_." Sakura menunduk tangannya terkepal, beberapa tetes airmata terus berjatuhan dari Mata hijaunya.

"Tapi kau bilang akan tetap mencintaiku sampai kapanpun" Cinta? Ya cinta itu banyak bentuknya. Mungkin dulu aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti tentang apa arti perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, sebagai saudara mungkin hehe…" Sakura menatapku dalam,ekspresinya tampak bingung dengan ucapanku, ia hendak berbicara sesuatu namun diurungkan kembali.

"Cinta itu banyak bentuknya, Aku mencintai Orangtuaku karena mereka yang berjasa dalam hidupku sehingga aku lahir didunia ini, Aku mencintai teman-temanku karena mereka selalu ada untukku, Aku mencintaimu karena kau sudah bagaikan Saudara bagiku" menarik nafasku sejenak "Tetapi Aku mencintai Hinata sebagai Istri,wanitaku dan pemilik Hatiku." Setelah mengatakan itu aku segera berlalu dari hadapan Sakura, meninggalkan wanita itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi dia membutuhkanmu Naruto!" Aku berusaha tetap berjalan mengabaikan Sakura walaupun aku masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Tersenyum kecut, jika Sakura mulai menyinggung tentang dia.

'Maaf.'

 _ **And you will see**_

 _ **I'll do better, I know**_

 _ **Baby, I can do better**_

* * *

" _Tadaima_ " dengan cepat kulangkahkan kaki ini untuk segera naik keatas menuju kamar kami, entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tak enak. Apalagi aku takut _feeling_ ku benar, saat melihat sebuat bungkus ramen yang jatuh tepat didepan pintu ruanganku.

Tangan ini hendak tergerak untuk membuka knop pintu sebelum, Aku mendengar suara isakkan kecil dari dalam kamar.

'Hinata menangis?' hatiku mulai kalut, apa yang terjadi padanya. Kududukan tubuhku bersandar didepan pintu sambil tetap setia mendengarkan suara tangisan pilu Hinata. Air mataku ikut menetes keluar, seakan aku bisa merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan.

Memukul dadaku pelan, rasanya sakit dan sesak secara bersamaan. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi disini, namun aku merasa ini menyangkut diriku.

Aku frustasi, bagaimana jika _feeling_ -Kubenar kalau Hinata melihat diriku dan Sakura- _chan_.

Kuberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar perlahan, bisa Kulihat Hinata sudah tertidur.

Benar saja, jejak-jejak air mata sangat jelas terlihat dipipinya, belum lagi matanya yang sedikit membengkak.

'Sudah berapa lama kau menangis Hinata?' aku hanya bisa membantin sambil terus membelai lembut surai indigo miliknya.

 _ **If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone**_

 _ **Don't tell me I will make it on my own**_

'Ku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi.'

Memutus jarak diantara kami, dengan perlahan kukecup singkat keningnya.

" _Oyasuminasai_ ,.."

* * *

Sejujurnya dari sikap yang ditunjukkan Hinata padaku, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Hinata memang telah mengetahui semuanya. Namun aku hanya bisa menutup mata dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami.

Saat itu aku sengaja tidak berangkat ke kantor, sebenarnya tujuan utamaku, Aku ingin berbicara jujur pada Hinata dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, Hinata memilih pergi satu harian dan pulang saat malam menjelang.

Satu harian aku menunggunya dirumah, memasakkan makanan berharap dengan perlakuan kecil ini ia bisa senang. Menunggu Hinata seperti ini membuatku tersadar betapa sepi dan membosankannya jika harus diam diri menunggu dirumah.

'Apakah Hinata seperti ini jika menungguku pulang?'

Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku mengenai anak-anak, Bukannya jika dirumah ini ada seorang anak, Hinata tidak akan kesepian lagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri dengan khayalan yang mulai muncul akibat pikiranku tadi.

Hm benar juga, sepasang suami-istri akan lebih lengkap dengan kehadiran anak dalam hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Hah~, entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi kepikiran bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya? Menurutku pernikahan kami yang hampir berjalan 3 tahun ini sudah layak diisi dengan seorang anak.

Tertawa sendiri, saat aku mulai berhayal memiliki dua orang anak sepasang dengan anak laki-laki yang mewarisi surai pirangku dan anak perempuan yang mewarisi surai Indigo miliki Hinata.

'Cepatlah pulang Hinata'

* * *

Entah bagaimana jadinya malam ini aku dan Hinata berakhir melakukan hubungan intim, aku pun tidak tau semua mengalir begitu saja.

Aku merasa kegiatan tadi tidak membawa rasa kepuasan atau apa pada diriku, yang kurasakkan tetap rasa sesak yang seakan memenuhi hatiku.

Aku bisa melihat sorot kepasrahan dari mata Hinata, tidak ada pancaran cinta yang biasanya berasal dari matanya. Yang ada hanya kehampaan, kekosong dan raut wajah yang datar. Bahkan ia memiih membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tak meneriakkan namaku.

 _ **Don't leave me tonight**_

 _ **This heart of stone will sing till it dies, If you leave me tonight**_

Malam semalin larut, tapi aku tak bisa tertidur. Setiap aku memejamkan mata, aku merasa seakan Hinata hilang pergi dariku.

Kutatap wajah polos Hinata saat tertidur, Ia sangat cantik dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai istriku.

Ku tarik selimut kami lebih keatas untuk menutupi tubuh polos kami, dan aku mulai mengikuti Hinata ke alam mimpi.

 _ **Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping**_

 _ **I listen to your breathing**_

 _ **Amazed how I somehow managed to**_

* * *

Semua hal yang ku takutkan kini terjadi. Aku tak menyangka hanya butuh waktu satu malam sampai semua mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, hari masih sangat pagi tapi aku sudah berhadapan dengan kejadian ini, kejadian dimana hubungan rumah tanggaku sudah diambang perceraian.

"Jangan pergi" lidahku keluh hanya ini yang bisa terus kuucapkan, untuk mencegahnya pergi dariku. Dia tetap berjalan menyeret kopernya, bahkan dia sama sekali tak mau menatap wajahku.

"Ku mohon lepas Naruto-kun."

"Tidak! Ku mohon,jangan tinggalkan aku" Menggengam tangannya erat, aku tak mau melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Persetan dengan surat cerai, sampai matipun aku tak akan pernah menandatanganinyai.

 _ **Sweep you off to your feet girl**_

 _ **Your perfect little feet girl**_

 _ **I took for granted what you do**_

Rasanya aku sudah benar-benar tak pantaskah dimatamu? Bersimpuh didepan kakimu pun, kau tetap tak peduli dan memilih meninggalkanku.

Tak taukah kau Hinata, semua bukan seperti yang kau kira. Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasanku sama sekali.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku perlu waktu Naruto-kun."

"Ku mohon!" entah sudah keberapa kali aku mengucapkan kata ini.

"Aku akan kembali, suatu saat nanti-..." dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jangan pergi,ku mohon!"

"Jika aku sudah menjadi satu-satunya di hatimu" tak taukah kau Hinata, bahwa hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada dihatiku.

Dia pergi, pergi bahkan tanpa melihat kebelakang bagaimana hancurnya diriku. Kau satu-satunya dihatiku. Seminggu aku menjauhi Sakura- _chan_ , karena aku ingin meluangkan waktu yang lebih untukmu. Aku juga sadar bukan Sakura prioritasku melainkan dirimu.

 _ **But I'll do better, I know**_

 _ **Baby, I can do better**_

Jika saja Aku bisa memutar waktu, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Aku menyesal, kumohon kembalilah padaku. Semua ini hanya salah paham, aku berharap kita masih bisa memperbaikinya.

"Brengsek!" aku benci begini, kenapa kakiku tak sanggup berdiri bahkan untuk mengejarnya. Meluapkan kemarahanku pada benda-benda ini pun tak ada gunannya.

Aku benar-benar kacau, semua terasa gelap hitam dan hampa. Aku telah gagal, gagal mempertahankan hubungan ini. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, benarkah semua sudah berakhir? bolehkah aku berharap setitik cahaya terang dari semua ini?.

Berjalan dengan langkah tertatih menuju kamar kami, mengambil sebuah photo pernikahan dimana aku dan Hinata tampak tersenyum bahagia.

Tak kusadari hanya dengan memandang foto pernikahan ini, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mataku. Menutup mataku erat, aku lelah aku benci dengan air mata yang tak kuinginkan terus keluar.

Mengambil _handphone_ ku dari nakas tempat tidur,berniat menghubungi nomor Hinata. Panggilan terus tersambung, namun dia sepertinya tak akan mau mengangkat panggilanku.

'Bodoh'merutuk diri sendiri, seharusnya aku sadar diri mana mungkin Hinata mau mengangkat teleponku mengingat kejadian hari ini. Mengiriminya beribu pesanpun, sepertinya tak akan ada gunanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan disaat seperti ini?

Pikiranku sangat kacau, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku butuh sandaran saat ini, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkanku. Seseorang yang bisa memberiku saran untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Hinata.

Pandangan kualihkan ke _Handphone_ ku, menekan sebuah nomor yang sangat kuhapal bahkan sedari kecil.

" **Hm, Naruto?"**

" _Touchan_ , tolong aku" suaraku bergetar, saat ini semua perasaanku bercampur kesal,marah,sedih dan takut. Ya walaupun aku menghubungi Ayahku, jujur aku sangat takut mengatakan ini semua kepadanya.

* * *

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, maafkan aku _kaasan"_ suaraku bergetar lantaran air mata yang terus-terusan keluar dari dua bola _Amethystku_. Aku terus berusaha kuat agar suaraku kedengaran normal, tapi semua tampak sia-sia hanya karena air mata sialan ini.

Semua yang terjadi telah kuceritakan padanya, semuanya dari awal bahkan sampai keputusanku untuk bercerai.

"Hinata" dia memelukku dengan penuh kelembutan, walaupun dia bukan Ibu kandungku tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Ibuku telah meninggal sejak aku kecil, jadi bisa dibilang aku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Tapi sejak mengenal wanita ini, aku mulai merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu yang selama ini kudambakan, karena dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Mengusap punggungku dengan lembut, seakan memberiku sedikit kekuatan atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Aku terus menangis di dalam pelukannya, memukul pelan dadaku berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak yang terus menggerogoti hatiku.

"Tenanglah Hinata, aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk anak bodoh itu"

Suara _ringtone_ telepon masuk memecahkan keheningan diruangan keluarga ini, melirik sebentar kearahku lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Naruto."

 _ **Deg**_ ,

Jantungku berpacu cepat saat mendengar nama seseorang yang paling tak mau kutemui saat ini.

"Aku akan kesana" ucap pria bersurai pirang itu,mengakhiri sambungan telpon tersebut, dia menatapku sekilas, menghela nafasnya kasar lalu berjalan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Aku bisa menebak, siapa yang mengubunginya barusan.

"Kushina, aku akan kerumah Naruto."

"Hm, jangan beri tau padanya Hinata disini" aku hanya mengangguk, memberi tatapan memohon pada Minato- _tousan._

Aneh bukan?aku sedang bermasalah dengan suamiku yang merupakan anak mereka, tapi aku malah kabur kerumah mertuaku. Jujur aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi untuk saat ini, hanya merekalah yang dapat kujadikan penopangku sementara waktu, sampai aku mendapat tiket pesawat pulang kerumah Ayahku di Amerika.

 _ **And don't you know my**_ _ **heart**_ _ **is pumpin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's putting up the fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I've got this feeling**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That everything's alright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And don't you see**_

 _ **I'm not the only one for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But you're the only one for me**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typo,OOC(Maybe?),Pasaran,AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Stay Close, Don't Go**_

* * *

" _Sumimasen_ ,Astaga!" sungguh aku sangat terkejut melihat keadaan rumah ini, yang sangat jauh dari kata rapi.

Semua barang berantakan, beberapa pecahan kaca berserakkan dilantai.

"Naruto?" aku terus berjalan memasuki rumah ini, terkesan lancang mungkin.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada satupun yang menyahut panggilanku. Rumah ini sepi bagai tak berpenghuni.

"Hinata- _san_?" tanganku tergerak mengambil telepon seluler yang berada didalam tas, menekan tombol call pada nomor seseorang yang sangat peduli padaku.

Sambungan telepon terhubung, tapi tampaknya sang pemilik nomor tidak berniat mengangkat panggilanku.

Kembali lagi kusambungkan panggilan ke nomor tersebut, samar-samar aku mendengar suara ringtone handphone berbunyi dari lantai atas. Kuberanikan kakiku melangkah menaiki satu-persatu tangga yang mengubungkan menuju lantai atas.

Aku bisa melihat sebuah ruangan dimana pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan pelan aku mendekati ruangan tersebut, netra hijauku bisa melihat Naruto sedang terduduk diatas kasur, dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

Entah apa yang sedang dilihat pria itu digenggamannya. Hanphone miliknya terletak begitu saja, seakan ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan suara yang terus berbunyi dari ponsel tersebut.

"Naruto?" dengan langkah ragu-ragu aku mendekatinya, dia melirikku sekilas lalu kembali memandangi benda yang terus dipeggangnya erat, benda itu sebuah Foto pernikahan dirinya dan sang istri.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?"

"Pulanglah Sakura- _chan_ " dingin, bukan atmosfirnya yang dingin, melainkan nada suara pria bersurai kuning disampingku ini.

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang sangat datar padaku, membuatku jadi mengingat seseorang yang juga memiliki nada bicara seperti itu.

"Naruto, kemana Hinata- _san_?" tanganku terulur menyentuh pundaknya, aku ingin dia sedikit memberi atensi kepadaku yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku sangat terkejut dia membentakku,dengan spontan kutarik tanganku dari pundaknya.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dirumah ini. Ada apa dengan Naruto?kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini.

"Naruto, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?"

Dia tetap membungkam mulut, terus-terusan memandang Foto pernikahan dirinya. Lama-lama aku muak begini,dengan spontan kutarik frame foto tersebut dari genggamannya.

"Na-…"

"Kembalikan" aku tau pria yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tajam ini, sedang menahan emosinya mati-matian. Tapi jangan sebut aku Sakura, jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ingin ku ketahui.

"Tidak."

"Kau!" dia terlihat ingin memakiku, menarik nafasnya dalam, Ia kembali memandangku dengan tatapan tajam namun aku bisa melihat sorot kesedihan dimatanya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Pulanglah Sakura!" jujur aku sedikit terkejut, saat Naruto tak menggunakan suffiks- _chan_ di belakang namaku.

"Ti-…"

"Jangan keras kepala! Ini bukan urusanmu. Pulanglah, dia membutuhkanmu."

"Biar kutebak, kau bertengkar dengan Hinata- _san_ " Naruto hanya diam, dan aku tau tanda diamnya itu telah membenarkan persepsiku.

"Tumben?" mengangkat satu alisku, bermaksud ingin menyindir mereka, hanya saja aku tau Naruto dan Hinata-san memang sangat jarang bertengkar.

Maka dari itu, maafkan aku yang selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

"Pulanglah Sakura, aku ingin sendiri."

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu disini."

"Kumohon, jangan membuat masalah semakin runyam. Lagi pula ada apa kau kesini?"

Kepalaku tertunduk kebawah, menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Entah bagaimana aku menjelaskan tujuanku yang sebenarnya datang kesini "Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Maaf?"

"Iya maaf, atas sikapku dua hari lalu kepadamu. Sungguh aku sedang ka-…"

"Maaf katamu!" aku menatap Naruto dengan takut, dia tak pernah membentakku seperti ini. Siapa saja, tolong beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

"Naru-…"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi karena perbuatanmu Sakura- _chan_."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, Naruto terus menatapku tajam seakan aku telah berbuat kesalahan besar kepadanya.

Sungguh, aku datang kesini ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuanku dua hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang kacau, aku tak tau harus bersandar kepada siapa.

Hanya Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang kupunya, sahabatku, tempat sandaranku. Hanya dia yang selama beberapa tahun ini membantuku dalam menghadapi pahitnya hidup ini.

Lantas, di saat semua kebaikannya mulai menggelapkan mataku?siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Hati, begitu juga dengan diriku. Bohong, jika aku bilang tak menaruh perasaan apa-apa pada pria didepanku ini, mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan untukku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai bersifat egois, aku ingin memiliki pria ini seutuhnya.

Aku tau ini salah, aku tau seharusnya aku tak berharap lebih. Aku menyesal kenapa tidak membalas perasaan Naruto kepadaku dulu, dan malah selalu mengutamakan pria brengsek itu.

Jujur, tujuan utamaku datang ke Tokyo adalah untuk mencarimu. Hanya kau harapanku, tempat sandaranku.

Semula saat kembali bertemu denganmu, aku terlalu menaruh harapan banyak kepadamu, sampai semua harapan itu pupus, saat aku tau ternyata kau sudah menikah.

Awalnya aku merasa tidak punya hak untuk terus meminta bantuanmu, mengingat kau sudah punya wanita lain. Namun kau selalu mengatakan padaku, kalau kau akan selalu ada disampingku.

Maafkan aku Hinata, mulai saat itu aku menjadi egois.

Mungkin aku cocok disebut sebagai wanita licik, mendekati Hinata yang merupakan istri Naruto, hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto, ingin tau bagaimana rumah tangga mereka.

Tak jarang juga aku menceritakan kebiasaan dan pengalaman masa kecil Naruto yang sama sekali tak diketahui Hinata.

Terkadang aku merasa bersalah pada Hinata, wanita itu terlalu baik. Tak jarang aku dengan sengaja menceritakan kepadanya, bagaimana perdulinya Naruto padaku.

Licik bukan? Aku hanya ingin membuat wanita itu tau kalau Naruto hanya mencintaiku, bukan dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya persepsi itu harus kutepis jauh-jauh, saat dengan jelas Naruto mengatakan padaku bahwa dia Hanya mencintai Hinata sebagai pemilik hatinya.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau puas?"

"Hah? Ngomonglah yang jelas Naruto, kenapa kau menyalahkanku."

"Hinata pergi, pergi meninggalkanku!" aku terkejut, sungguh aku tak menyangka Hinata bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Aku jelas tau Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, hanya melihat sikap dan perlakuannya kepada Naruto, aku bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa sayang wanita itu untuk pria bermata safir ini.

"Maaf" bukan aku yang berkata seperti ini, melainkan Naruto.

"Maaf? Tadi kau menyalahkanku, sekarang kau meminta maaf. Kau kenapa Naruto?"

"Aku sadar tak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu, ini semua kesalahanku. Pulanglah, kau tak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

* * *

"Naruto!" memijit pelipisku pelan, sungguh aku pusing melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangku ini.

Baru saja aku sampai dirumahnya,dan aku sudah disuguhkan pemandangan rumah bak kapal pecah.

Lantai rumah berserakan, penuh barang-barang. Beberapa pecahan kaca juga terlihat menghiasi lantai keramik ini.

"Naruto?" aku terus berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, sampai aku tak menyangka dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Belum ada satu hari istrinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, dan sekarang ia sudah berani memasukkan wanita lain kedalam kamar mereka.

"Naruto!" mereka dengan spontan menatapku yang berada didepan pintu kamar.

" _Touchan_ " Naruto tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Perempuan berambut pink tersebut membungkuk hormat, memberi salam kepadaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan kau Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa rumahmu sangat kacau."

Putra semata wayangku itu hanya menunduk takut, Ia melirik sekilas pada Sakura mengisyaratkan agar perempuan itu keluar.

"Dan, mana menantu kesayangan _Touchan_?"aku sengaja berkata seperti ini, untuk menyindir wanita yang berada disamping anakku.

Sungguh, sejak mendengar semua cerita Hinata yang diiringin tangis pilu dari wanita tersebut, aku sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Keluarlah Sakura, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada anak bodoh ini" Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku, Ia tahu selama ini aku membesarkan dan mendidiknya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengatakan Bodoh kepadanya.

Sekali lagi Sakura membungkuk hormat, lalu wanita itu segera keluar meninggalkan kami berdua di kamar ini.

"Aku menuntut penjelasanmu!"

" _To-..touchan_."

"Jangan sampai apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, benar" tiba-tiba Naruto berlutut dihadapanku, kepalanya tertunduk sama sekali tak berani menatap mataku.

"Apa-apaan ini" suaraku meninggi, aku mulai tak bisa menahan emosiku mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan anakku, menurut cerita Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf _Touchan_ , ini semua salahku."

"Hm"

"Tapi sungguh ini hanya salahpaham, Hinata belum mendengar penjelasanku."

"Bicaralah yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu" bisa kulihat Naruto mencengkram erat celananya, badannya sedikit gemetar syarat ketakutan.

Menghela nafasku pelan, dari kecil hingga dewasa menginjak usia 24 tahun kebiasaan anakku tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu begini jika sudah ketakutan lantaran berbuat kesalahan.

Aku tak pernah mendidiknya dengan kekerasan, justrus sebaliknya.

Naruto merupakan putra semata wayang kami, wajar saja aku dan Kushina sedikit memanjakannya. Walaupun begitu, aku tau Naruto adalah anak yang baik dan penurut, ia tak akan berani berbuat kesalahan. Jikapun ia berbuat salah, maka aku tau ada sesuatu hal dibalik itu semua.

"Hinata meminta cerai dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Hah?" sebenarnya aku sudah tau hal ini, namun akan sangat aneh jika aku tak terkejut saat dia mengatakan ini kepadaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia salah paham antara hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan, aku tau waktu itu aku salah, jujur aku tak sadar melakukan hal tersebut touchan."

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" aku mulai penasaran apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan Sakura, Hinata tidak ada menceritakan secara detail apa yang dilakukan Naruto, dia hanya mengatakan Naruto menghianatinya.

"A-…aku, aku cu-..curiga Hinata me-..mergokiku."

"Bicaralah yang jelas Naruto!"

"Aku berciuman dengan Sakura dikantor" aku terdiam, benarkah aku tak salah dengar apa yang dikatakan anakku ini. Kepalaku serasa mendidih seketika, ternyata benar kata Hinata,dengan pengakuan Naruto seperti ini sama saja mengakui kalau dia telah selingkuh.

 _Plak~_

Menatap telapak tanganku sendiri, aku sedikit tak percaya tega menampar Naruto.

Seumur hidupku sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali tak pernah memukulnya. Namun biarkan kali ini saja aku menghajar putra bodohku ini, aku sangat geram mendengar perlakuannya.

Naruto terus menunduk, tak sedikitpun kakinya beranjak untuk berdiri dari posisi berlutut.

"Tapi itu hanya salah paham."

"Salahpaham? Katamu! Jadi kau berselingkuh dengan Sakura?"

"Bukan seperti itu Touchan,jujur waktu itu aku tak sadar terbuai dengan perlakuan Sakura. Tapi sumpah aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya selain bersahabat."

"Benarkah? Aku pernah mendengar Hinata bercerita pada Ibumu kalau kau sangat jarang pulang dan memperhatikannya" Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Tak jarang juga Hinata, menginap dirumah kami lantaran kau jarang pulang kerumah."

" _To-touchan_ " Naruto masih menatapku, matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Hinata terlalu sayang padamu Naruto. Kau tau sendiri, masih ada Neji yang tinggal dikota ini. Tapi apa? Hinata tak pernah memberi tau Neji tentang perilakumu, makanya dia lebih memilih bercerita pada ibumu dari pada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Kau taukan apa yang akan dilakukan Neji kepadamu, kalau dia tau adiknya diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Dia akan membunuhku."

"Hyuga, tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataan mereka Naruto."

"Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu pada Istrimu sendiri Naruto?Pernikahan itu bukan status main-main layaknya pacaran. Kau telah mengucapkan janji."

"Aku tau _Touchan_ ,tapi bisakah dengar penjelasanku dulu" Naruto berdiri menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hm, jelaskan semuanya."

"Ini semua bermula dari-….." dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dengan perasaan yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Aku terlalu terkejut dengan ini semua,kenapa dia menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami, bahkan dari istrinya sendiri.

Sekarang aku bingung, siapa yang patut disalahkan Naruto? Atau Sakura kah? Yang pasti Hinata hanyalah korban, korban dari kebodohan anakku.

"Jadi begitu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _Touchan_ , Aku tak tau Hinata pergi kemana? Dan aku tak akan pernah mau bercerai darinya."

"Bodoh! Kau bahkan belum mencarinya" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut aku langsung keluar dari kamar ini, kamar yang mungkin menjadi saksi biksu percintaan anakku dan menantuku.

Disaat seperti ini, kenapa aku bisa mikir kesitu?

Namun sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya,

"Kejarlah cintamu, nak."

* * *

Sekarang aku percaya ini hanyalah salah paham semata, walaupun tak kupungkiri sebagian besar ini semua terjadi karena kesalahn Naruto.

Ya, kesalahan dirinya adalah tak pernah jujur dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Memijit pelipisku pelan, sejak kapan Naruto menjadi seorang anak yang tertutup.

Semua tentang Sakura dia simpan sendiri, dia bilang tidak ingin membuat kesalahpahaman dengan menceritakan hal ini. Tapi bodohnya, justru hal itu yang membuat semua menjadi salah paham.

"Sakura kau belum pulang?" sungguh aku terkejut saat turun dari tangga, rumah ini sudah tak terlalu berantakan seperti saat aku datang kesini. Sakura, tampak terkejut mendengar suaraku. Kembali ia membungkuk hormat kepadaku.

"Sudahlah Sakura, tak usah bersikap terlalu formal begitu" aku tersenyum lembut kepadanya, Sakura sudah seperti anak perempuanku sendiri.

Dulu dia sangat dekat dengan keluarga kami, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Walaupun secara tak langsung, Sakura adalah penyebab keretakan rumah tangga anakku. Tapi hati kecilku tak bisa membencinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui kisah Sakura.

 _Hah~_

Aku jelas Tau, Naruto menyimpan rasa pada Sakura sejak dulu. Maka waktu dia memperkenalkan Hinata kepada kami sebagai kekasihnya, ada sedikit keraguan dihatiku. Namun rasa keraguanku berhasil kutepis, saat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat perjuangan Naruto untuk melamar Hinata didepan Mertuanya.

Bolehkah aku membuka sedikit kisah lama, bahwa dulu Naruto tidak mendapatkan restu dari Ayah Hinata lantaran Hinata telah dijodohkan.

"Minato _jisan_ , ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm, duduklah Sakura" bukannya duduk tapi Sakura malah membungkuk dalam, kepadaku.

"Maaf, maafkan saya _jisan_. Ini semua salah saya."

"Angkatlah kepalamu Sakura" dengan ragu sakura mengangkat kepalanya, namun tiba-tiba wanita ini berlutut dihadapanku.

"Ini semua salah saya _jisan_ , saya egois. Saya membawa-bawa Naruto dalam masalah saya, Naruto telah banyak membantu saya selama ini" aku tersenyum lembut, menghampiri wanita ini untuk menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Semua bermula dari saya yang-…."

"Sudahlah aku sudah tau semua ceritanya dari Naruto."

Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan merasa bersalah "Apakah Naruto juga bercerita tentang permintaanku padanya?" dengan ragu Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut padaku.

"Permintaan?" jujur aku tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura disini, Naruto sama sekali tidak bercerita tentang permintaan yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Maafkan saya."

"Permintaan apa yang kau maksud Sakura?

"Saya meminta Naruto bertanggung jawab-….."

* * *

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar, membuatku merasa tak nyaman untuk terus memejamkan mata.

Merabah pelan samping tempat tidurku hendak mencari sesuatu, seketika mataku terbuka lebar.

'Dimana Naruto- _kun_?' merutuki pemikiran bodohku, jelas saja kejadian semalam bukan mimpi. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan pernah lagi terbangun dengan Naruto yang masih terlelap disampingku.

"Hinata" suara pintu kamar diketuk pelan dari luar, pandanganku teralih mengamati isi kamar ini.

Menghela nafasku pelan, orang yang ingin ku hindari saat ini Naruto. Tapi aku malah menginap dirumah orangtuanya, kamar yang saat ini kutempati merupakan kamar lama Naruto sebelum kami menikah.

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Kushina- _kaasan ._

"Ya _Kaasan_."

"Ayo sarapan, aku tak ingin sarapan sendirian."

" _Haik_."

"Minato, menginap ditempat Naruto."

"Oh begitu."

Suasana sarapan kali ini sangat hening hanya aku dan Kushina-Kaasan yang ada disini. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang mendominasi.

Aku sedikit merasa risih lantaran sedari tadi, Kushina- _Kaasan_ melirikku secara terus-menerus.

"Makanlah Hinata, walaupun hanya sedikit tidak apa-apa" bodohnya aku, aku baru sadar sedari tadi hanya terus mengaduk-ngaduk makanan tanpa berminat memakannya.

" _Kaasan_."

"Ya, Hinata."

Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku akan pulang ke Amerika."

"Uhuk, apa?" dengan sigap aku memberikan air minum kepada Kushina- _Kaasan_ , ia sangat terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi _Kaasan_."

"Hinata."

"Kumohon _Kaasan_ , jangan beritahu hal ini pada Naruto- _kun_."

"Hinata, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Melarikan diri bukanlah hal yang benar dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah."

"Maafkan saya _Kaasan_ , tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan saya" setelah mengatakan itu aku bangkit, mengangkat piring kotor dan membereskan beberapa makanan.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kalian?" hampir saja aku melupakan satu fakta ini, kalau aku sedang mengandung. Hampir satu minggu aku mengetahui tentang kehamilan ini, namun sampai detik ini aku belum memberitahukannya pada Naruto.

Dan bodohnya lagi aku bahkan melakukan hubungan intim dua hari yang lalu dengan pria itu, tanpa berfikir anakku bisa terluka mengingat usia kandunganku yang baru menginjak dua minggu.

"Saya akan merawatnya dengan baik,Kaasan"ucapku yang melanjutkan membawa piring kotor menuju dapur, untuk dicuci.

* * *

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_."

" _Anata_ ,bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

"Bohong, jika aku mengatakan dia baik-baik saja" jujur walaupun aku merasa kasihan pada Hinata, tapi aku juga sangat kepikiran dengan keadaan putra bodohku itu.

"Kau tau Kushina kebiasaan Naruto saat sedang frustasi?"

"Ya, dia akan melampiaskannya pada barang-barang sekitar. Bagaimana keadaan rumah mereka?"

"Kacau, seperti kapal pecah. Kau tau, Hinata hanya salah paham."

"Benarkah?, jadi Naruto tak berselingkuh dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak, hanya saja dia memang salah."

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu Minato."

"Dia memang salah, salah karena tak jujur kepada kita semua. Bahkan, Hinata sendiri tidak diberitahunya tentang hal ini."

"Ngomonglah yang jelas Minato, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu yang berbelit-belit."

"Selama ini Naruto hanya membantu Sakura, hanya saja seiring berjalannya waktu Sakura mulai gelap mata dan mengiginkan le-...Ah Hinata."

" _Ohayou_ _Tousan_."

"ah ya, _Ohayou_."

" _Tousan_ , _Kaasan_ saya permisi naik ke atas."

"Ah ya silahkan Hinata."

"Hah~hampir saja Hinata mendengar ini semua."

"Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?" jujur aku sedikit bingung dengan maksud perkataan Minato.

"Sebaiknya Naruto sendiri yang menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya, karena biar bagaimanapun masalah ini bisa membuat kesalahpahaman jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Jadi kau memberitahu Naruto kalau Hinata disini?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Kau gila, untuk saat ini Hinata belum mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, aku melakukan hal ini demi rumah tangga anak kita. Aku ingin mereka segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin runyam."

"Ta-..tapi"

"Lagi pula jika mengulur waktu, aku takut mereka akan benar-benar bercerai."

"Hm, aku juga. Lagi pula jika masalah ini tak segera terselesaikan, aku takut membawa dampak buruk pada kandungan Hinata."

"Kandungan?maksudmu Hinata hamil?" aku hanya mengangguk bahagia, seketika Minato memelukku dengan erat.

"Hey, bukan aku yang hamil tapi Hinata."

"Aku tau, kau mana bisa hamil lagi. Aku hanya bahagia, akan menjadi seorang kakek." Walaupun sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Minato, untuk kali ini aku hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjitak kepala kuningnya itu.

Dia pikir aku sudah setua apa?

* * *

Tentu saja aku mendengar ucapan Minato- _tousan_ tadi, entah apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, apakah benar ini semua hanya salah paham? Disaat dengan jelas aku melihat Naruto sedang bercumbu dengan Sakura-san pada malam itu.

Apa namanya kalau bukan selingkuh?

Kembali pikiranku mengingat beberapa cerita Sakura- _san_ tentang Naruto, hanya mendengar ceritanya saja aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sua- ralat mantan Suamiku itu sangat mencintai Sakura.

Mantan Suami? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut jika ingat status kami sekarang.

Aku sudah menanda tangani surat cerai tersebut, dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat Naruto-kun pasti menandatanganinya.

Bukannya ini yang Dia tunggu? Bercerai denganku.

'Sial' mengumpat dalam hatipun sama sekali tak berguna, air mata ini terus saja keluar saat mengingat apa yang kulihat malam itu.

Tiba-tiba ringtone handphone-ku berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Bertanya dalam hati, siapa yang menelponku disaat masih pagi begini.

Jangan bilang panggilan ini berasal dari Naruto.

Dengan segera aku berdiri dari tempat duduk, membuka laci Nakas untuk mengambil telepon selulerku.

Aku tak salah lihatkan? Bukan Naruto yang menghubungiku melainkan-…

"Moshi-moshi"

" **Ah, Hinata- _san_ syukurlah kau mau mengangkat panggilanku."**

"Ada apa Sakura- _san_?" ya melainkan, selingkuhan Naruto. Mau apa wanita ini menghubungiku, apa dia mau menertawakanku. Apa dia mau pamer saat ini sedang tidur dengan Naruto begitu?.

 **"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini."**

"Ya tak apa" mati-matian aku berusaha sabar untuk tak memaki wanita yang sedang menelponku ini. Sungguh, ingin rasanya aku menjambak surai pinknya itu karena tega menusukku dari belakang. Berpura-pura mendekatiku, padahal hanya ingin mendapat perhatian Sua-.. ralat Mantan Suamiku.

 **"Bisakah kita bertemu Hinata- _san_ , ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."**

"Maaf tapi aku tak bi-…"

 **"Kumohon Hinata- _san_ "**

"Tapi"

 **"Tolonglah ini menyangkut Naruto** "mendengar nama Naruto disebut, mau tak mau membuatku berfikir dua kali. Hingga aku mempertimbangkan untuk menerima ajakannya bertemu.

"Baiklah dimana?"

 **"Aku akan menunggumu di Café tempat kita biasa, saat ini aku sedang menuju kesana"**

"Baiklah tunggu aku akan kesana."

Bodoh! Memukul kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku menerima ajakan wanita itu untuk bertemu.

Mengambil beberapa bajuku dari dalam koper, aku segera bersiap untuk pergi menuju Café tempat diriku dan Sakura akan bertemu.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" Kushina- _kaasan_ menghampiriku dengan pandangan panik. Aku sedikit bingung, kenapa Kushina- _Kaasan_ terlihat panik melihatku rapi begini.

"Ano, saya ada janji dengan teman _Kaasan_."

"Benarkah?perlu _Kaasan_ temanni?"

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot _Kaasan_ , aku hanya sebentar saja."

"Baiklah, mau _Kaasan_ suruh _Tousan_ mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah _Kaasan_ , Hinata membawa mobil kok."

"Hinata mau kemana?" tiba-tiba Minato- _Tousan_ muncul dari dapur, ia juga terlihat sedikit panik melihatku rapi begini. Aku bingung, ada apa sih dengan mereka.

"Hanya pergi sebentar Tousan, nanti saya balik lagi."

"Baiklah Hati-hati dijalan nak."

"Haik, saya permisi _Tousan_ , _Kaasan_."

 **…**

 **…**

Selama diperjalanan aku tak bisa berhenti berfikir, apa yang mau dibicarakan Sakura- _san_ kepadaku.

Tak jarang terlintas fikiran _negative_ dibenakku, seperti tiba-tiba dia menertawakanku karena berhasil mendapatkan Naruto, belum lagi hal paling gila yang kupikirkan, Ia memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang hamil anak Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin" Menggeleng kepalaku kuat,tidak habis fikir kenapa aku bisa sampai berfikiran seperti itu?. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton Drama bersama Kushina- _Kaasan_.

Dengan secepat kilat aku menginjak rem, membanting stir kearah kanan.

'Astaga!' lantaran terlalu banyak memikirkan hal tersebut, membuatku tidak fokus menyetir, hampir saja aku menabrak mobil sport merah yang kebetulan melintas berlawanan arah dariku. Entah kenapa aku merasa mobil itu tidak begitu asing.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Kafe tempat aku dan Sakura- _san_ bertemu, memarkirkan mobilku ditempat parkiran.

Jujur aku masih ragu, apa keputusanku untuk bertemu dengannya ini benar.

Sebelum masuk kedalam, berkali-kali kumenarik nafas, berkata dalam hati bahwa hal yang kulakukan ini benar.

Lantaran pengunjung yang masih sepi, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan tempat duduk Sakura.

Namun, aku sedikit terkejut melihat ia tampaknya tak datang sendirian.

"Ah, Hinata- _san_ kau sudah datang" ia tersenyum menyapaku.

"Minumlah Hinata- _san_ ,aku memesan _greentea_ untukmu."

"Tidak terima kasih, aku pesan air putih saja" Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Bukan maksudku tak sopan menolak minuman yang sudah dipesannya, hanya saja aku sedikit teringat dengan kasus Sianida yang terjadi di Negara sebrang.

Berjaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya-kan?

Mataku tidak bisa berhenti memandangi balita perempuan yang sedang duduk manis diatas bangku khusus anak-anak disamping Sakura, sungguh aku sangat penasaran siapa anak perempuan manis ini.

"Namanya Sarada, Hinata- _san_ " seakan tau pandangan bingungku, Sakura memberitahuku nama balita manis ini.

Tanganku terulur mengelus pelan surai raven milik balita tersebut, sungguh dia sangat manis.

"Dia hampir berumur dua tahun."

"Begitu, kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Mama."

"Kau mau _biscuit_ sayang?" mama? Apakah aku tak salah dengar, balita manis ini menyebut Sakura dengan panggilan Mama.

"Ah Hinata- _san_ maaf, anakku akan rewel kalau tak diberi sesuatu yang dia mau."

"Anak?" aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagetanku, selama aku mengenal Sakura, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui dia sudah memiliki anak.

Tiba-tiba melintas pemikiran tentang Sarada adalah hasil perselingkuhan Naruto dan Sakura, dengan lekat kutelusuri wajah manis balita kecil ini. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura- _san_ , namun aku tak menemukan satupun kemiripan Sarada dengan Naruto.

Sakura sedikit terkekeh pelan memandangi ekspresi wajahku, "Tenang saja Hinata- _san_ , Sarada bukan anak Naruto."

Apakah raut wajahku begitu kentara, sehingga wanita ini bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

"Maaf" aku memandang wajah Sakura lekat, sedikit bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang masalah rumah tangga kalian."

"Hm" aku tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, lagipula aku juga tak terlalu terkejut Sakura tau tentang masalah kami.

Bisa sajakan Naruto- _kun_ , sudah bercerita padanya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu Hinata- _san_ , sungguh Naruto tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku selain bersahabat" memutar bola mataku bosan, mana ada sahabat yang bercumbu diruangan kantor yang sepi.

"Kumohon dengarlah penjelasanku ini Hinata- _san_ , mungkin aku pernah berbuat lancang pada Naruto saat aku mengunjunginya dikantor" aku menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang menahan amarah, aku jelas tau perbuatan apa yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Aku tau aku sangat egois, tapi kumohon jangan menghukum Naruto dengan cara sepeti ini."

"Menghukum?" aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura, dengan kata menghukum.

"Dia tidak salah Hinata-san, dia sangat peduli padaku dan Sarada, dia juga banyak membantu kami."

Aku tak tau harus beraksi seperti apa, semuanya terasa rumit. Kenapa kisah ini seakan melebar kemana-mana, apakah ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui?.

"Sakura- _san_ , aku sedikit tak mengerti maksudmu" wanita itu menarik nafasnya pelan, sesekali dia mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada.

"Semuanya bermula saat dua tahun yang lalu aku datang Ke Tokyo, jujur saat itu aku hanya mengharapkan Naruto untuk membantuku."

"Membantu?"

"Hm, Aku melarikan diri dari Osaka ke kota Tokyo, membawa kandunganku yang saat itu menginjak bulan kedua. Kau tau Hinata, orangtuaku sama sekali tak mengetahui aku sedang hamil" aku bisa melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca saat menceritakan hal ini.

"Ayah Sarada adalah Sasuke, kekasihku yang merupakan Sahabat Naruto juga."

"Aku tau, Naruto pernah menceritakan tentang persahabatan kalian."

"Hampir seluruh masa mudaku, kuhabiskan untuk mengejar Sasuke. Sampai suatu saat pria itu mulai melirikku, dan saat itulah kami mulai menjalin hubungan. Aku bahkan rela menyerahkan keperawananku untuk Sasuke."

Sungguh aku sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Sakura, bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan mahkotanya yang paling berharga buat pria yang bukan menyandang status suaminya.

Jujur saat aku menyerahkan keperawananku pada Naruto,aku telah resmi menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

Kolot mungkin? Mengingat dijepang melakukan hubungan intim sebelum menikah adalah hal yang biasa bagi sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak bagiku.

"Biar kutebak kau hamil?" Sakura menggeleng mendengar tebakkan frontal ku.

"Lantas?"

"Kami selalu melakukan hal tersebut dengan hati-hati, sampai-...suatu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi" aku tau kecelakaan yang dimaksud Sakura, bukan kecelakaan tragis atau apa.

"Lantas kemana dia?"

"Pada awalnya Sasuke-kun berjanji akan bertanggung jawab,namun tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang."

"Hah? Menghilang, maksudnya."

"Aku tidak tau dia kemana Hinata-san, saat aku mencarinya kekediaman Uchiha semua keluarganya tak ada yang mau membuka mulut sampai akhirnya kakak Sasuke memberitahuku kalau Sasuke pergi keluar negeri."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kurang ajar!" sungguh aku sangat terbawa emosi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan emosi wanita yang sedang hamil.

"Saat itulah aku benar-benar sangat panik, aku bingung. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa membantuku, aku takut orangtuaku akan sangat kecewa jika sampai mengetahui anaknya hamil diluar nikah. Aku sangat frustasi sampai aku teringat masih ada Naruto."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, waktu itu aku sangat kacau. Dengan bodohnya aku berharap Naruto masih mencintaiku, maka dari itu aku pamit untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke kota Tokyo pada orangtuaku. Dengan berbekal nomor telepon lamanya lah aku akhirnya berjumpa dengan Naruto, namun sepertinya aku harus menelan pil pahit saat bertemu dengan Naruto di Tokyo, sungguh aku tak menyangka dia sudah menikah denganmu Hinata-san."

"Mama…" Sarada menunjuk botol air putih yang ada diatas meja, aku tau balita itu pasti haus karena sedari tadi menghabiskan _biscuit_ tanpa minum. Tanganku tergerak memberinya botol air putih tersebut, balita itu tersenyum senang menatapku.

"Terus apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menceritakan semua yang kualami termasuk soal kehamilanku pada Naruto, saat mengetahui hal itu dia sangat marah. Saat itu dia bahkan seakan ingin membunuh Sasuke-kun, ia terlihat begitu khawatir padaku, bahkan dia menawarkanku untuk tinggal dirumah kalian."

Memijit pelipisku pelan, entah kenapa hatiku berdenyut nyeri mendengar betapa perdulinya Naruto-kun pada Sakura- _san_. Aku tak yakin, masih bisa tahan mendengar cerita Sakura-san atau tidak.

"Aku tak mau menjadi pengganggu dalam rumah tangga kalian makanya aku menolak penawarannya, namun aku juga bingung harus tinggal dimana, mengingat aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa disini sampai Naruto menyewakan sebuah apartement untuk kutinggali. Sungguh aku hanya berniat menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi Hinata- _san_."

"Ya teruskan ceritamu Sakura- _san_."

"Selama masa kehamilanku, Naruto lah yang selalu menjagaku bisa dibilang dia tempat sandaranku. Dia juga mengambil tanggung jawab akan kami, bahkan saat kelahiran Sarada hanya Naruto yang berada disampingku."

Hatiku berdeyut nyeri antara rasa cemburu atau apa? Aku tak mengerti.

Saat mendengar cerita Sakura, Aku merasa Naruto seakan berperan menjadi sosok suami bagi Sakura.

" _Gomenne_ Hinata- _san_ , terkadang aku terbawa suasana hingga lupa kalau Naruto sudah memiliki istri. Ia terlalu banyak berperan dalam kehidupan kami, Sarada bahkan menganggap Naruto sebagai Papanya."

"Sungguh Sakura- _san_ , aku tak tau Mantan Suamiku itu memainkan peran seakan memiliki dua istri seperti itu."

"Mantan Suami? Hina-…"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Sakura-san."

"Ta-..tapi."

"Ku mohon Sakura- _san_."

"Hah~, Melihat betapa pedulinya Naruto kepada kami, aku mulai berfikir apakah selama ini Naruto masih mencintaiku."

"Aku fikir dia memang mencintaimu" Sakura tersenyum mendegar opiniku, yang lebih tepatnya berupa sindiran.

"Kau tau Hinata- _san_ , mungkin aku berfikir seperti itu juga. Waktu itu tanggal 27 Desember, Sarada mengalami sesak nafas dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku menghubungi Naruto dengan panik, saat itu dia sedang diperjalanan pulang, Naruto menenangkanku dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya dirumah sakit. Sarada mengalami gangguan pernafasan,sebagai seorang ibu aku benar-benar khawatir kepadanya, hanya saja aku sedikit tenang karena ada Naruto yang menemaniku satu malaman menjaga Sarada di Rumah Sakit."

"Karena itu dia tak menepati janjinya, untuk _Dinner_ denganku, dia lebih mengutamakan kalian."

"Bukan seperti itu Hinata- _san_ , saat pagi hari terbangun. Aku melihat Naruto memandangi handphonenya, aku bertanya apa yang terjadi ? Dia berkata bahwa semalam adalah ulang tahunmu, dan merasa sangat bersalah karena membatalkan janji kalian."

"Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu, terima kasih atas ceritanya Sakura- _san_. Berkat dirimu aku jadi tau bahwa kalian sangat penting untuk Naruto."

Aku berdiri dari kursiku untuk segera pergi dari sini namun ,tiba-tiba Sakura berlutut, aku sangat terkejut melihat Sakura berlutut dihadapanku seperti ini, sungguh aku malu karena kami menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa pengunjun _Café._

"Sakura- _san_ , berdirilah."

"Tidak, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai."

"Sakura- _san_."

"Kumohon Hinata- _san_ " Aku segera kembali duduk, begitu juga dengan Sakura, pelan-pelan ia bangkit kembali untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Naruto sangat mencintaimu, Hinata- _san_. Sungguh aku berkata jujur."

"Tidak dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan Sakura-san, Dia mencintaimu."

"Jika dia mencintaiku, dia akan bersedia menerima permintaanku."

"Permintaan?"

"Ya, aku meminta dia untuk bersedia bertanggung jawab atas Sarada. Karena aku tak tau harus berkata apa kepada orangtuaku, mereka telah mengetahui tentang Sarada."

"Hah?kau gila Sakura- _san_."

"Aku tau, aku sangat egois. Aku masih berfikir, Naruto sebenarnya mencintaiku. Hingga aku memohon kepada Naruto untuk menjadi istrinya, walaupun istri kedua."

Aku syok, ingin sekali aku menampar wanita yang sedang berderai air mata didepanku ini. Jika tidak mengingat ada anak kecil yang memperhatikan kami, bisa dipastikan aku akan memaki wanita tak tau diri ini.

"Hanya saja aku tak tau, justru karena permintaanku itu Naruto mulai menjauhi kami."

"Menjauhi?"

"Ya, dia meminta maaf padaku karena tak bisa melakukan permintaanku. Sejak saat itu perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengabaikan kami. Jujur Hinata- _san_ , aku tak bisa kehilangan Naruto. Hingga setelah hampir seminggu Naruto menjauhiku, aku mendatangi ke kantornya. Malam itu juga aku sadar, kalau selama ini Naruto hanya kasihan padaku, tidak lebih. Aku mendengar sendiri, kalau dia mengatakan hanya kau yang dicintainya."

Tetes-tetes air mata ini terus saja berjatuhan, semua yang kudengar dari mulut Sakura benar-benar memainkan hatiku dengan baik.

Sakit, perih dan legah semua bercampur jadi satu.

' _Baka_! Kau memang _Baka_ Naruto- _kun_!'

Hanya satu hal yang pasti, membuatku menjadi legah. Bahwa Naruto memang tak menghianatiku, hanya saja Ia terlalu bodoh.

Menyembunyikan perbuatan baiknya dari kami semua, jika saja aku tau tentang masalah Sakura seperti ini, dengan senang hati aku akan ikut membantunya menjaga Sarada.

"Maafkan aku Hinata- _san_ , hiks… maaf…"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, tak bisa lagi air mata ini kutahan untuk tak tumpah. Semuanya telah jelas, tak ada alasan ku untuk lari dari Naruto-kun.

"Tidak apa Sakura- _san_ , aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi" dengan cepat aku berlari menuju parkiran, menghidupkan mesin mobil dengan terburu-buru. Dengan kencang ku kemudikan mobil ini menuju rumah kami, rumah tempat aku dan Naruto tinggal.

* * *

Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja untuk sampai diperkarangan rumah kami, saat hendak memasuki rumah, aku melihat pagar kami dikunci. Apakah Naruto- _kun_ sedang tidak ada dirumah?

Ku ambil _handphone_ ku, untuk menelpon dirinya. Dengan cemas berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu sambungan diangkat, hanya saja sang pemilik nomor sepertinya tak berniat mengangkatnya.

Merutuki diriku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku lupa ini hari biasa, tentu saja Naruto-kun berada dikantornya.

Kembali kulajukan mobilku dengan kencang, untuk segera sampai di Kantor Mantan Suamiku.

Mantan suami?

Aku mulai takut dengan fikiranku yang satu ini, bagaimana jika Naruto sudah menandatangani surat cerai tersebut.

Dengan buru-buru, bahkan aku tak memarkirkan mobilku dan membiarkan begitu saja didepan pintu masuk perusahaan.

Semua karyawan yang melihatku membungkuk hormat memberi salam, jika biasanya aku akan membalas sapaan mereka kembali. Maafkan aku untuk kali ini, mengabaikan mereka begitu saja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Hinata- _san_?"

"Dimana Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ah, Naruto- _sama_ sudah tiga hari tak masuk kantor."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami kurang tau Hinata- _san_."

"Baiklah, _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ Sara- _san_."

Hari mulai menjelang malam, tubuhku mulai lelah.

Belum lagi perutku terus berbunyi meminta makan, sedikit meringis merasakan sakit diperutku, sepertinya penyakit _maag_ ku kambuh. Aku baru teringat hanya makan sedikit saat sarapan tadi pagi.

Tangan kananku kugunakan untuk memegang kemudi stir lalu tangan kiriku memegangi perutku yang terasa sangat perih.

Menepikan mobilku di Toko obat terdekat, jika sudah seperti ini bisa-bisa aku pingsan jika tidak segera makan dan meminum obat.

Tampakanya hari ini adalah hari kesialanku.

Bodohnya aku, aku baru teringat pergi tanpa membawa dompet. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa membeli apapun.

Kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilku, sebaiknya aku pulang mengingat hari mulai malam. Aku takut, Mungkin Kushina-kaasan akan menghawatirakanku.

* * *

Mobilku berhenti tepat didepan rumah mertuaku, mengklekson beberapa kali agar pintu gerbang segera dibuka. Benar saja, penjaga rumah Uzumaki segera berlari membuka pintu gerbang yang besar ini untukku.

Kulajukan mobil memasuki halaman depan rumah,Sakit diperutku tak bisa ku tahan lagi, aku meringis memegang perutku.

Pandanganku sedikit mengabur, sampai aku tak sadar menabrak mobil yang terparkir didepanku.

Mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras,aku bisa melihat Kushina- _kaasan_ dan Minato _-tousan_ dengan panik berlari keluar rumah.

Aku tak tau mobil siapa yang kutabrak, mematikan mesin mobil dengan langkah pelan aku turun keluar mobil.

Sungguh berdiri saja aku tak sanggup, tubuhku limbung kesadaranku mulai hilang.

Namun aku masih bisa merasakan sebuah lengan kekar menopangku dengan sigap. Selanjutnya aku hanya bisa merasakan gelap yang mendominasi.

"Hinata, hey sadarlah."

"Yuki cepat panggil dokter!"

" _Haik,_ Kushina- _sama_."

Aku merasakan tubuhku digendong seseorang.

"Naruto- _kun_ " aku tak sadar menyebut namanya, entah kenapa disaat seperti ini hanya namanya yang terlintas dibenakku.

"Ya aku disini Hinata."

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kabuto- _san_?" jujur aku sangat panik, wajah Hinata sangat pucat, keringat dingin terus mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa _maag_ nya saja yang kambuh, hanya sedikit demam mungkin besok akan segera sembuh, dan Hinata- _san_ juga tidak boleh terlalu stress mengingat kandungannya masih sangat rawan."

"Kandungan?" aku menatap bingung dokter Kabuto, yang barusan memeriksa Hinata. Memandangi Ibuku, dia hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ja-..jadi?" suaraku bergetar, aku tak menyangka mendengar berita bahagia ini.

Ini mimpi? Jika mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku.

"Sudah berapa lama usianya _Kaachan_?"

"Kalau tidak salah kata Hinata sudah memasuki dua minggu."

"Dua minggu?dan dia tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku" jujur aku sangat kecewa pada Hinata, kenapa dia menyembunyikan berita bahagia ini dariku.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan lain Naruto, _Kaasan_ akan keluar membuatkan makanan."

"Hm"

Tanganku terulur membelai lembut wajah cantik istriku ini, wajahnya sangat pucat.

Kuambil kain yang disediakan _Kaachan_ untuk mengompres Hinata. Dengan pelan kuseka keringat-keringat yang terus bercucuran dari keningnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya mungkin.

"Naruto- _kun_."

"Ya aku disini" tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat lucu.

"Hey aku Naruto, bukan Hantu."

"Naruto- _kun_ " dengan sekejap Hinata bangkit memelukku, aku sedikit bingung disini.

Apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat, seakan takut aku pergi terulur membalas pelukannya.

"Shhht tenanglah _Hime_ ,aku disini" tanganku dengan pelan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya, untuk menenangkannya yang terus terisak.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, Hiks….,Tapi hiks…, kau pun terlalu bodoh."

"Eeh?"

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sangat susah kujelaskan, _Amethyst_ bertemu _Safir_.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukanku "Ma-..maaf, tak seharusnya aku berbuat lancang."

"EH?"

"Aku tau kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi" tiba-tiba Hinata menunduk, tangannya mencengkram seprai dengan kuat.

"Tapi aku menyesal Naruto-kun, tak seharusnya aku mengambil keputusan sepihak."

Aku terus memandangi wajah bersalah Hinata, dia sangat lucu jika merasa bersalah seperti ini.

Bolehkah aku sedikit mengerjainya?

"Ya semuanya sudah berlalu Hinata, kita sudah tidak ada apa-apalagi" _Skatmate_ , dia memandangku dengan ekspresi Kaget.

"Ja-..jadi kau su-..sudah me-..menandatangani su-..surat itu?" mati-matian aku menahan tawaku untuk tak meledak mendengar suara gagap yang diiringi nada bergetar milik Hinata.

Jika cara berbicaranya seperti ini, membuatku mengingat salah satu karakter _Kunoichi_ _Anime_ _favoriteku_ , yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan istriku ini.

Dia menangis, air mata terus berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari bola mata senada rembulan tersebut.

Lama-kelamaan aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

Dengan spontan aku membawanya kedalam dekapanku, Ia masih menangis sesegukan didadaku.

"Sudahlah _Hime_ , aku hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin kutanda tangani surat laknat itu."

"Hiks.., bercandamu tak lucu Naruto- _kun_."

" _Gomen_ " aku mencium pucuk kepala Hinata dengan sayang, sungguh aku sangat merindukan wanita ini. Baru semalam Hinata meninggalkanku, dan rasanya sudah ditinggal seabad.

Berlebihan? Mungkin.

" _Don't leave me again because you are the only one for me_ " bisikku seduktif tepat ditelinganya.

Ia menatap mataku dalam, lalu kembali memelukku " _Never_."

"Hinata, _Aishiteru_."

Hinata mendongak menatap mataku dalam, aku membalas menatap _Amethyst_ indah miliknya.

Dengan pelan aku mulai memotong jarak diantara kami, aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Hinata yang memburu.

Tanganku terangkat menangkup wajahnya dengan lembut, Hinata menutup matanya seakan tau apa yang akan kulakukan, dengan perlahan aku mulai menyatukan bibir kami dalam sebuah kecupan penuh kerinduan.

'Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi yang pasti aku bersyukur kau kembali kepadaku, Bahkan sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa aku mengambil alih tanggung jawab Sakura dan anaknya atas permintaan Sasuke.'

'Kau berhutang padaku _teme_!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake~**

"Hinata?" dia mendongak menatap mataku.

"Ya Naruto- _kun_ " menarik nafasku pelan, aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan ini.

"Bagaimana ya aku harus mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja, jangan ada lagi rahasia diantara kita."

"Hm"

"Lagi pula apa yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto- _kun_?"

Menarik nafasku sekali lagi, ekspresi seriusku membuat Hinata benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang hendak kukatakan padanya.

"Hehe ngomong-ngomong, kau harus mengganti kaca belakang mobilku yang kau tabrak tadi."

Lama dia terdiam, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Mou, Ku pikir apa!"

"Astaga Hinata, kau tau tadi siang aku juga hampir ditabrak seseorang saat hendak menuju kesini."

Dan aku hanya bisa melihat Hinata, seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Dijalan mana kau hampir ditabrak Naruto-kun?"

"Di persimpangan jalan, sebelum masuk ke kompleks ini."

"Astaga!"

Aku tak mengerti melihat Hinata, memijit pelipisnya pelan, Ia hanya menggeleng seakan takjub dengan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL END**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Sebelumnya maaf banget atas Typo di chapter sebelumnya, maklum soalnya gak dibaca ulang. Setelah dipublish, baru dibaca ulang dan sukses membuat geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan juga mohon maklum jika chapter ini hancur banget, sungguh tadi ini sudah diperbaiki sedikit makanya dipublish ulang tapi gak tau deh kok tetep hancurnya *mungkin efek hati*

Oke Saya tau kalau ceritanya pasaran banget *saya mah apa atuh*

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ buat yang ngereview ataupun sudah membaca fict 'Im Not The Only One' sampai Fict ini**.

 **Makasih juga atas Saran dan dukungannya, jujur saya senang sekali jika ada yang memberi saran tentang kekurangan tulisan saya *asal jangan flame saja***

Sebenarnya, Author gak ada rencana mau buat Sequel. Eh gak nyangka banyak yang minta Sequel, setelah melewati proses mikir yang panjang akhirnya saya mengabulkan beberapa permintaan,untuk membuatkan sequel fict 'INTOO' *disingkatnih*.

Dan juga mohon sabarnya yang nunggu kelanjutan Our Destiny, atau fict yang lain. Tenang saja ceritanya akan lanjut kok.

Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah waktu *plaaak, alasan* tapi bener deh.

Oke akhir kata, sekali lagi saya Ucapkan Terima kasih.

Jangan bosan-bosan ya baca fict Delisa, yang lainnya *ComingSoon*


End file.
